A cloud radio access network (Cloud Radio Access Network, C-RAN) is a novel radio access network, and is a green radio access network architecture based on centralized processing, collaborative radio, and real-time cloud computing infrastructure. A C-RAN solution, compared with stand-alone station solution, can provide features such as a tide resource pool, inter-station tightly coupled collaboration, and centralized management, thereby improving network performance. However, a user in an edge area of a C-RAN is incapable of obtaining the same performance gain as an inter-station user of the C-RAN.